Perfect NightMare
by AidenOdyssey
Summary: A story i have been working on for a while.


**Perfect Nightmare**

_**Running. Running as fast as my small, seven-year old legs could go. The cold floor making little nose as I moved quickly across it. I wanted to stop and take a break but I knew if my small legs stopped running then I was done for. I couldn't let them catch me. I needed to run faster. Get away faster. As I ran I tripped over a toy my little brother had left in the floor. I landed flat on my face busting open my nose. Blood began to run like a small river, down onto my upper lip and into my mouth. I tried to get back on my feet to keep running but my ankle hurt so badly. I looked back to see them coming at me. A scream ripped from my small lungs and filled the house. Their large, black cloaked body's loomed over me as more smaller screams where ripped from my lungs. **_

I woke with a start, a scream ringing in my ears. A nightmare. That's all it had been. Just a horrible nightmare that was over now. I reached up and felt the wet tears still on my cheeks. I had been crying in the nightmare as I had been running, but this was no longer a dream. I slid from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped as I saw that there was blood on my upper lip from my nose. How had I not felt that? Was there blood on my pillow? I turned and rushed back to my bed looking over my pillow. Sure enough there was a pool of blood sitting on my pillow. I said a few words under my breath then grabbed the pillow and pulled the case off. Of course it had soaked the pillow as well so I then opened my room door and headed down the steps to the wash room. I placed my pillow on top and then turned. I jumped and almost screamed but stopped myself when I realized it was only my older brother. "What are you doing up this late young one?" he asked looking at me. I just glared at him and then pushed past heading to the steps. At the top of the steps I looked back to see where my brother had gone. He stood on the third step from the top where I stood. I looked at him then walked to the end of the hall to the second set of steps. My room was the only one on the second floor so when he began to follow me I turned and looked at him. "What? Are you going to follow me all the way to my room and make sure I don't sneak out?" I said looking at him with the evilest grin I could manage. He looked back at me then pointed at my lip. "No, just wanted to ask you about the blood on your lip." He said then reached out and wiped the blood off my lip with the wet towel he had gotten from the kitchen. "Oh…I woke up like this." I said looking at him then I turned and head up to my room and locked the door. I walked over to my bed and sat down looking at the covers. With a small sigh, I curled back under the covers and grabbed my other pillow from the other side of the bed. What was that nightmare all about? I shook my head trying to forces the thoughts out. I curled back up into a ball, my eyes closed tightly. I still had hours till I had to be up and go to school. I slowly began to fall back asleep. The bright light on my ceiling from the computer began to fade and the light under the door was clicked off and I was soon lost in the world of good dreams.

I woke to the sound of my cell phone screaming in my ear. I opened my eyes and felt around the bed trying to find it. When my hand covered the sound I smiled a little. I then picked it up and hit the little green button. "What?" I said my eyes closed again and my hand barely holding the phone to my ear. "Get your lazy ass out of bed and down into this car or your walking!" I heard a click and let the phone drop to the bed. I laid there a second then jumped up and ran around grabbed things to wear. I ended up with a normal outfit of a black tank top and a dark blue skirt with light blue strips. I slid on my steel toe boots and grabbed my bag and books as I rushed down the steps and out the door to the black truck and jumped in the passenger seat." You lazy bum." Came from the seat behind me. I turned and smiled when I saw it was only my friend Ash. "Me lazy? Have you seen what you are wearing?" I asked as I pointed to her white top and the skirt that matched my own. The schools made us all wear the same outfit so there wouldn't be any big fight with someone dressing a different way. It didn't really stop me and Ash because we still wore whatever tops we felt like. The teachers had learned it was pointless to tell us to change into the school tops. I yawned lightly and let my head rest on the seats headrest. That's what it was there for after all right? We pulled away from my house and down the street some. We were all jerked forward as Alice slammed on the brakes blowing the horn. A small form of a boy could be seen in the window then some yelling and running around. We all giggled lightly as Ray came walking out of the house a bag on his back and a poptart stuffed in his mouth. He jumped in the back seat and we took off again. "Morning…" Ray said from the back seat as he pulled the poptart out of his mouth and set it on his pant leg taking his bag off. "Morning!" We all yelled at the same time looking at him. He made a face and we all knew he was hung over. "Long night I take it." I said looking back at him. He only nodded and took a bite of the poptart.

We pulled up outside of the school, sliding into our normal parking space. "Geez Alice, are you trying to kill us?!" Ray yelled from the backseat. "Shut up Ray." Alice said as she pulled the keys out and grabbed her bag getting out. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and got out as well. Soon behind me was Ash and Ray. "If you don't like the way she drives why don't you just get up and get on the bus every morning?" I said as we made our way into the school gym. We had to sit in the gym until the bell to go to the class rang allowing us to leave. I sighed lightly as I took my seat in the corner of our little sitting spot. "I wish they would just let us sit outside until class." Ash said as she took her seat beside me. Ray sat next to Ash and Alice sat in front of me so she could use my leg as a pillow. I yawned again and laid my head back on the wall. I closed my eyes and just let the sounds of the gym fill my ears. I woke with a start as the bell rang. I looked around and saw that it was time to go to class. I grabbed my bag and stood up jumping down the bleachers and rushing into the hall. My friends were only a little ways ahead. I ran and jumped on Ray's back. He yelled and almost fell over as I just held on giggling like a mad women. Ray looked back at me. "Would you please get down?" He asked as he looked at me. "Aw you suck!" I said as I jumped down and walked next to everyone. "Oh, by the way, thank you so much for waking me up" I said as I looked at them all. I fixed my bag a little then stopped," Well this is my stop." I said and hugged them then dashed into the classroom. My first class of the day was yearbook and I liked it because I got to be on the computer most of the time. I sat down in my seat and turned on my computer. I was the only one in there so far. I normally was so it didn't really bother me. I then logged onto my name and sat waiting. It only took a few seconds for it to log me on and soon was on the internet checking my email and chatting with people on the IM that logged me on as soon as I signed into my net name. I looked around as a few other people came into the room. I just kept messing with my name and slowly made my way into logging on me name to edit the yearbook. I clicked on the page I was working of and started to move a few things around and adding stuff to it. I then clicked away from the page and started chatting to my friends again. We all talked for a while then it was getting close to time to go so we all logged off and I went back to the yearbook site and moved a few more things then I saved and logged off.

After first class was over I walked out into the hall way to meet up with my friends. We all just met up and made our way to our next class. I went to my locker and pulled out the only book I would need, the one I was reading. We got to our second class, we all had that one together, and took our seats. It just happened to be geometry we all had together. It was the worst class of all. We took our seats and looked ahead at the board as Mr. Run came in and began to teach. I had placed my ipod under my shirt and behind my hair and was rocking out to some songs when he called on me. I looked around and thank god he hadn't seen Ray slip me the paper with the days work on it. I looked at what number he was asking then down at my paper. "Pie= 3.14 so then to find the volume its 1/3 times 3.14 time's base time's height... Making it come out to around…66.65" I said and then looked at him. He nodded and then went back to yelling at the class. I looked at ray. 'Thank you' I mouthed to him. He just smiled and went back to the book he was writing. He always did the work the night before and made me a copy knowing full well I wasn't going to pass without his help.

After class was over it was time for us to go to lunch. Well the upped classmen anyways. We all headed out to the truck and I stopped when I realized that I had forgotten my art book in my locker. Knowing that none of us were going to come back from lunch I looked at my friends. "I'll be right back" I then turned and ran into the school. As soon as I got in the door I wished I would have just left the book. It was oddly still in the halls for passing time. Heck, I didn't see another living soul in the halls. I looked around as I walked and saw that most of the classes where empty. "Where is everyone?' I thought to myself as I made my way down the hall. I got to my locker and opened it grabbing my book. I looked around and I shut the locker holding the book close to my chest. I stopped as I saw something moving at the end of the main hall." Hello?" I called out as I stood there. What ever it was stopped as soon as it heard me and I turned and started running. I turned and saw it was getting closer. I started freaking out. I screamed as I ran holding the book to my chest. I was stopped as I slammed into something, well more like someone, and felt it hold me. I started screaming again and trying to get away. "Stop moving or I will feed you to that thing." A male voice said and I stopped moving and went limp. I didn't move until I felt him turn and start running still holding onto me.' who is this guy?' I thought to myself as we moved. I closed my eyes as that thing made a sound. I felt the air change and then I heard a door. I opened my eyes and saw I had been set down in the corner of one of the class rooms. I was shacking as I looked up at the boy who had grabbed me. He looked just like the one from my art book. I looked at him and then opened my book. The only thing different was that in my book he was drawn with a smile on his lips and in person he was frowning and watched the door. Whatever it had been that was following me was still trying to get me. It started to punch the door. As soon as it got the door open I started screaming and trying to get away. It was the thing from my nightmare the night before. I kept screaming and trying to get away from it as the boy rushed forward and attacked it. I screamed again and closed my eyes trying to wake myself up. I felt something touch me and I started to scream again. "Shut up!" I opened my eyes to see the boy there before me and the thing dead behind him. I stopped screaming and looked at him. I had been crying and the tears still ran down my cheeks. He went to say something but I just started crying harder and hide my face in his chest. I cried until I wasn't scared anymore.

When I opened my eyes next I was sitting in the truck my friends all looking at me. I sat up and looked at them."What happened?" I asked as I rached up and moved my hair out of my face."Thats what we want to know.." Ray said as he looked at me."You said you would be right back then ran off. we waited out here for an hour before that boy came out carrying you ask us whats going on?" He stood with his arms folded over his chest looking down at me frown on his lips. I looked from Ray to Ash to Alice then down at the floor of the truck."I dont know.. i went to get my art book and the next thing i know was something was chasing me and then he pulled me into a room and whatever that thing was he killed it.." I said keeping my eyes locked on the floor of the truck. They looked at me then one another then back to me."Are you on something missy? Cause the only thing in that school that could attack you would be the food."Alice said looking at me. We all looked up as we heard the sounds of police ares not to far off. We all looked at one another then took our places and got the hell out of there.

Later on the news it talked about some type of lager animal was found dead inside one of the school class rooms. It had been found by a sub teacher arriving to take over for Mrs. H who had gone into labor two weeks early and been taken to the hospital just before the students had been allowed in. I helf my pillow close to my chest as they showed what had been found. I wanted to scream just seeing it on TV but i just hide my face in my pillow and held back my tears. when i looked back up my brother was standing in the door way."You can't hide from it..." he said looking at me then moving and sitting on the bed next to me. I looked at him."What are you talking about? hide from what?" I asked looking up at him."You know what i am talking about. That thing came after you today at school didn't it? And don't bother to tell me that it didn't i saw it." he said as he looked at the ceiling his eytes half closed." Then why didn't youhelp me?! why didn't you do something to stop it?" I yelled at him grabbing on to the collar of his shirt.


End file.
